Royal bloods, at war
by xSweetheart
Summary: Set after 3x17; Esther and Finn are dead, Rebekah has left town, leaving only Klaus and Elijah. Everyone thought there troubles where over but they were gravely mistaken. What happens when Armageddon comes knocking on your door? Who will survive? E/E


**[A/N] HI GUYS! :]**

**I hope you like my new Klaus/Elena/Elijah fic. **

**I suddenly felt motivated to write this story, so review, let me know if I should continue it. **

**Thanks a lot. **

**Sweetheart**

A bitter thin layer of smoke clung to the clean air that surrounded the abandoned witches house, each breath that Elena drew in, felt like a thousand daggers, piercing through her lungs, making it that much harder for her to breath cleanly.

They were dead... They were finally dead.

Elena's eyes flickered up to Damon, whose eyes landed on Stefan; there was nothing but complete and utter silence in the dark field. Nothing but the very few birds chirping.

"Are they really-" Elena finally broke the awkward silence, as she stared at the burnt grass, where bodies once lay.

"I'm sur-" Stefan interrupted Elena's speech, as his eyes followed hers, but he took several steps forward towards the charcoaled grass."

"Got to be" Damon interjected before Stefan could finish, they were all just completely overwhelmed, not once had they actually thought they could kill an original, never mind several. It was mind-blowing, to say the least.

Next minute, a dark figure blurred from the distance to the scene, followed by another and another, they didn't speak, and they just stared.

"Yes, lovelies, they're dead. Did you happen to miss the part where their bodies ignited?" A final figure sped his way across the field to the empty space; a malevolent smirk graced his lips when his sentence was finished.

"I believe so." A more stern and sophisticated voice spoke, his hands slipping into his pockets but he couldn't deny he was staring too.

That's right; they hadn't quite succeeded in killing all of the originals, just Esther, Finn and Kol. After Damon had learnt of Wickery Bridge being built from wood from the white oak tree, Rebekah had torched it, but what they didn't know was the sign was made from the same wood.

It came down to the Originals VS the Salvatore's, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline, they thought the sneak approach would suffice but not quite, they had the upper hand. They always had the upper hand.

The battle lasted for half an hour, the vampires never kept still, Elena couldn't move and Bonnie was spouting out any spell she could to aid the others.

But the nights events had taken a turn for the better when Esther and Finn had arrived to witness the final battle of the originals (so they assumed) and instead of killing each other, they killed them, Kol was caught in the cross fire, none had quite processed his death yet. They were too focused on Finn and Esther finally being killed.

Klaus and Elijah could barely looked at the patch of burnt grass where Kol once lay, they couldn't, Rebekah could just about manage to trail her hand over the charcoaled nature, her fingers get wrapped up in the thin layers of green.

"Goodbye, brother," She spoke, as a sudden sense of grief became her. "You'll be missed."

She stood up and finally turned to look at her brothers, whom finally decided to look at that patch of grass.

"Goodbye, brother." They said in-sync with one and other, they bowed their heads for a long moment and Elena couldn't help but feel guilty, she turned to look at Damon, he nodded his head and they both walked slowly towards the three final originals, Elena stood between the two brothers, her hand fell on top of Elijah's, her other hand reluctantly touching Klaus' shoulder. Rebekah was soon to be held by Damon.

They looked at Elena with utter disbelief but they didn't care much for it, they lost their brother, as much as they hated to admit it to each other, they loved him, they loved everyone in there dysfunctional family.

_-w-_

The next day seemed brighter and happier than ever before, even the sun seemed to be smiling, Rebekah had left town, she wanted to be alone for a while, away from her family, all of her existence had been spent either at Klaus' side or in a casket, and she needed to find her own path.

Elena was in a great mood, she woke up that morning with a smile on her face, she even managed to get out of bed without any reluctantly or despair, sure, she was waking up to an empty home but she knew everyone she cared about was safe.

Jeremy was happy, he had made friends and finally started to build a life for himself, Alaric had been taking the herbs that Bonnie provided to keep his dark side at bay, and all was right with the world... Well, as right as it could be with vampires and werewolves lurking around it.

Her phone rang just as she was pouring herself a mug of coffee, she checked the caller ID and smiled, with a slight head shake, she answered. "Good morning, Damon."

"Yes, it is, Elena, it's a great morning in fact," He sounded almost too perky, but she couldn't blame him, for once, everything seemed... Okay. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Erm, nothing," She spoke proud words, as she took a quick sip of her coffee, giving her that little bit more extra energy, that quite frankly, she didn't need. "Nothing at all."

"And that's exactly what we should be doing," She could hear the smile on his lips over his phone. "Well, we shouldn't be doing nothing alone, so I'll be over for a slumber party soon. Bye, Elena."

Elena chuckled slightly as she put her phone down on the kitchen counter, she didn't even mind that Damon was coming over, she really was in a good mood.

She walked through the kitchen and hallway to the living room, she turned the corner but what she hadn't expected was too see someone sitting on her sofa, she jumped back, a gasp escaping her lips as her coffee fell over the rim of the cup and poured onto the floor, her fingers became butter fingers as the mug slipped from her hand.

But before it could hit the floor, the male had flashed over beside her to catch it. "You should be more careful."

Elena tried to reconcile herself as quickly as possible, once her heart stopped pounding, she finally decided to speak. "Well, you shouldn't sneak around someone's home, Elijah."

He smirked slightly, that perfect smirk that made him that much more appealing, especially to the average human eye.

They both sat down on the sofa, Elijah's body was tilted towards Elena, whom had her legs crossed beneath her, Elijah had replaced the coffee with a new one.

Nothing could spoil her mood, but Elijah only made her that much more perkier, to know that he wasn't going to leave with a hard heart and a grudge, meant he wasn't angry. Klaus was a different story all together; she could only hope he felt the same.

"So, how are you and your family holding up?" Elena asked, she assumed he was waiting for her to start.

"We're doing fine, thank you for asking. I'm proud of Rebekah and her decision to leave town, but my brother... He's acting like his usual self, so nothing to worry about." They both smiled at each other, kindly and honestly.

"I'm glad to hear that," Elena spoke, her eyes suddenly flickered to her coffee mug, her brown hues peering into the depths of the liquid, as if she was searching for an answer... For something, anything. "About last night-"

"I didn't read anything into it." Elijah interjected before she could finish, their eyes shot onto each other, he had realized what a mistake he had made by talking to suddenly.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about trying to have your family killed, it was never my intention to see you get hurt." She admitted honestly, she watched as his porcelain face cracked and emotion seeped through, he didn't feel anything, ever. It wasn't in his nature.

"I forgive you," He was a very understanding man, always has been, a trait that Elena admired about him. "All's well that ends well."

Elijah's phone was ringing, he always looked extremely confused when it started, Elena couldn't help but laugh to herself as he reached into his pocket to grab it, and he pressed the 'answer' button and pressed the speaker to his ear. "Hello?"

"Brother, we have a problem." Elijah looked over at Elena with grave eyes, he stood up and stood a few steps away from her.

"What is it?"

"They're back," Elijah's lips parted when he heard those words, without an explanation, he knew what Niklaus was talking about.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, if I wasn't sure, I wouldn't tell you, I've had my hybrids look into it, only 3 returned. We need to leave, now."

"What do they want?"

"What do you think? All of a sudden, they come out of hiding, just after I break the curse, the Bennett witch harnesses all that power and the doppelganger exists. You know there threats, and they've had over a thousand years to re-group. And to top things off, I just found out Rebekah took my favorite wine, from the queen."

"I'm leaving now." He hung up the phone and looked to Elena, whom looked confused, but she didn't pry.

"You have to leave?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so, lovely Elena but be careful..." His sentence trailed off towards the end, the sudden want to protect her overcame him, like she had tried to protect him last night, he hadn't noticed but every time one of her friends tried to stake him, she'd shout them or put herself in harm's way, just so they'd be distracted. Wasn't wise.

"Elijah, are you okay?" Elena's voice and the door bell ringing brought him back to reality. "That's Damon."

Elijah wasn't hearing anything, not really, he was trying to think rationally, and not go against his better judgment, but no-one knew of these enemies, they were just pure evil, maybe it wasn't wise to leave...

"Elena, I'm sorry." Elijah spoke, saddened.

"Wha-" Next minute, the house was empty, Elijah had swooped her up and sped out of there house through the back way, he left the door swinging open as he just ran, but he had to stop and collect his brother before they can leave.

Damon had entered the house with force, the door was left hanging on only one hinge. "Elena?"

He called out several times, using his own speed to search the entire upstairs, before coming to the living room, where he was the coffee cup laying on the ground, the contents in a puddle beside it. "Elena?"

_-w-_

"What have you done, brother?" Klaus asked, shocked when he arrived back at their home with Elena in his arms. "I know I need her blood for my hybrids but this is a bit too far."

He smirked, of course he smirked, he found amusement in every situation, his lack of seriousness worried Elijah.

"They're after her, you need her for your hybrids, she can't die just yet." He lay down her body carefully on the sofa, she had fell unconscious half way through their journey, sometimes he forgot his speed meant lack of air for humans.

"Are you sure that's the reason why you're bringing her with us, brother?" He took a sip of his bourbon, wasn't exactly the queens wine but it would suffice.

"Does it matter? She's coming." He said, demand in his tone of voice, he meant business and Klaus saw that he was serious. He snickered.

"No objections here, as long as I can take some of her blood before we leave, those pesky bastards killed most of my hybrids, I'm going to need more, otherwise, we're dead."

"No, we survived last time without your hybrids, we can do it again this time."

"Last time, our entire family was alive and vampires worshipped the ground beneath our feet. Two originals and one human won't suffice." Klaus was not going to let this one pass so easily.

"No, you're not drawing even a drop of blood from her body." He stepped a little closer in front of her, as subtly as possible. "We'll talk about this in the van."


End file.
